Just An Irish Lass
by Shanri
Summary: ReaderXScotland. You've just moved out of your parents house to Scotland to start your new life! On your first day you already encounter an odd Scotsman. And ever since then it seems like you've been stuck with him! What is up with this Scot?
1. CH1 I Spy With My Little Eye

A.N. : Hey this is my first time writing with an accent. So I'm sorry if it looks weird or if I'm wrong on a lot of things... Anyways, in this ReaderxScotland the only set bio I have for you is that your name is Kyna and you have medium length hair! Also this story is being told from your perspective. That's all! Thank you for reading, tell me of any grammar or spelling mistakes I missed! ... Also this is my first time posting on FF so please tell me if I messed up on something OTL

* * *

**Ch.1 I Spy With My Little Eye..**

" Ya sure ya guys don' need any help? " I pestered the movers with an unsure look, making sure the door was open enough for the burly men to move through.

" Aye, aye! We told ya plenty'a times that we're fine! " one of the men answered as he set down a large box in the living room. He stood up and scratched his scruffy mustache with his thumb before latching his hands on his hips. " Jus' go out an' stock up on some vittles and we'll finish 'ere! "

" Aye," the other man agreed as he set his box down next to the one Scruffy had set, " Ya jus' moved 'ere afta all! Gettin' close ta sundown as well. Don' wanna starve tanight do ye? " he adjusted his hat and smiled at me.

I let out a defeated sigh and smiled back at them, " A'right a'right, I'll go. Jus' lock up if ya finish before I'm back!" I held up a key dangling from a chain, showing them that I wouldn't be locked out, before jumping out the door and heading down the street.

* * *

" Hmmm... Well this is Gallow Street... " I wondered out loud to myself, trying to make sense of the map that I help up in front of my face. Remembering that I was walking on a street I quickly jumped over the curb into the dirt, stepping back a bit near a tree to make sure I was a safe distance away. I squinted down at the map and then back up at the street signs. " So.. I should jus' have ta go down to the right then up th' left! A'right! Th' store's not that far away after all! " I grinned to myself and stuffed the map into my coat pocket.

I took a deep breath, getting prepared for another bolt across the street, but something suddenly stopped me. ' What is that? ' I questioned as I looked at the bushel of trees behind me. There was a peculiar scent in the air and the feint sound of crashing waves grew a bit. I just stared at the wall of nature, unsure if I should venture through or not. Upon seeing a small break between some thorn bushes, a smile broke on my face and I accepted the challenges and swerved through under the leafy shadows.

I had to stop at one time, cursing to myself as I was forced to tie up my hair, tired of the branches and thorns catching onto my hair; guess I should have brushed my hair today. It was also becoming a bother with my coat sleeves getting snagged sometimes, thankfully it's thick so it never got too caught. The farther I maneuvered through though, the stronger the scent became and it smelt so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it just yet.

Soon I started to hear someone's voice, a man's voice. I slowed down my steps and made sure I only stepped on a bald spot of dirt, avoiding leaves and branches; this didn't need to become a cliche movie after all. An opening started to show as the group of trees started to thin out. I decided to hide behind a tree once I was able to understand the voice clearly.

" Aye, aye. Ah understand a'ready! So what do ya want ta do? " the voice coated with a thick Scottish accent questioned someone. I slowly leaned my head forward, trying to see around the tree at who was there. I didn't hear a clear reply from who he was talking to, only a soft, mutter of a squeak came to ear. " Ah, is that so..? " the Scot started again but trailed off a bit.

I was able to see a bit of the man now. From what I could see, he was wearing a navy blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black pants.

" Well then let's start. " The Scot dropped a cigar next to him and then smothered out the smoke with his shoe.

' That's what the smell was! ' my eyes widened a bit at the first mystery being unexpectedly figured out. I couldn't believe I didn't realize it before! I've always been around those damn things, how could I have not known? My eyebrows dug down above my eyes as I started to get lost in the puzzling thoughts of if the reason was maybe the brand of the cigar or the smell of damp trees and the sea breeze mixed in with it made it different.

" Aye spai, wit me liddle eye... " the Scot started to chant as he tilted his head up a bit.

I was too lost in thought to notice that I was still leaning forward. Soon I was able to blandly notice his full body. He was fairly tall with messy auburn hair, his left hand in his pants pocket and his right one hanging at his side.

" A liddle... Sneak. " he suddenly swung around and his piercing emerald eyes were automatically locked onto mine.

I froze in place, my breath trapped in my throat and my eyes wide in horror at being caught. ' HOW DID HE...! '.

" Oi! " he started with a step toward me and that was enough to snap me out of it. Without even thinking about it I had already darted back into the woods snicket. " Oi! Get back here! " he bursted out.

The sound of leaves crunching behind me made me forced my legs to a sprint. I could still hear him yelling behind me but I never looked back even once; not even as thorns grazed the side of my face did I turn my sights. Soon I came out at the streets again, I stopped for a second to check where I was. ' Still Gallow Street ' I nodded to myself before bolting off again at the sound of him closing in.

" STOP! " he yelled one last time before he jumped out from the trees into the street, only to see that I was already gone


	2. CH2 Ah'll Be Watchin' Ye

**CH.2 Ah'll Be Watchin' Ye.**

I rubbed my eyes with a sigh, frowning down at the street as it passed. I was tired and sore from yesterday. All I had been doing for the last week was being lazy with moving, so the sudden mad sprinting did not feel good on my muscles. I slowly lowered my hand from my eyes and ran my finger tips over the band-aid that covered part of my right cheek. " Hope I don' have ta wear this long... " I muttered to myself as I turned the corner and headed up the driveway to a building, the place where I'll be working now.

" Hey there! Welcome ta the Communiteh Halpers! Me name's Brenda, what can Ah halp ya wit? " Brenda waved towards me from behind a counter, I couldn't help but smile at her thick Scottish accent; even though it reminded me of the Forest Scot...

" Hi, Brenda. My name's Kyna, I'm the new worker here. " I walked up to the counter while waving back.

Her expression brightened and her smile widened upon hearing my words. " 'ey Kyna! Welcome ta the team! " she greeted again as she came out from behind the counter, she grabbed my hand and gave it a quick shake. " Ya just got 'ere at a good time by the way! Still Ah'm sorry ta say that introducin and showin ya around will 'ave ta come later. " she rubbed the back of her neck and gave me an embarrassed look before turning back to her desk and picking up a stack of papers. " We got'ta post up these papers aroun' town, " she continued as she handed me the stack, " We already got another man goin' aroun' and postin them up but they still won' be enough. So will ya go around an' post'em on poles ya don' see them already on?" she tilted her head to the side and I just nodded. She grinned at me, " Grand! There's a stapler on the table by the door, ya can use that ta post'em. Come back when ya run outta papers or run outta places ta put'em." She put her hands on her hips and nodded at me, signalling to take off now. I just nodded back in confirm before heading back out the door.

* * *

" Well at least it seems the place doesn' run outta work, so that's good~ " I hummed to myself as I stapled a poster to a telephone.

" Oi, what're the posters ye be puttin up? " A voice sudden questioned from behind.

" Huh? Oh, they're posters advertisin an upcoming even-" I turned around to face the unknown voice but froze when I met those piercing emerald eyes again.

He raised a thick eyebrow at me, confused from my reaction. ' Does he not recognize me..?'

" So... " His eyes traveled down from mine and looked at the papers in my hand. He only looked for a second before locking his sight back on my eyes. " Yer the new Lass Brenda was talkin' about? She got ya postin up these papers tu?" He questioned,taking a step forward.

" Ah, y-yeah, she does." I let out an awkward laugh as I started to mess with my hair, making it try and cover my face, and more importantly, the right side of my face to hide the band-aid.

"Hmmmm.. " he narrowed his eyes at me. I bit my lip and looked away,trying to look for something to say, but he beat me to it. " Ah see.. Say,Lass, what happened ta yer cheek there? " he asked,taking another step forward.

" Uh, what... what do you mean? " I tried to play it off, looking up at his eyes for a second before being forced to look away again. I took a step back but felt my heel stub the pole behind me. ' Shite.'

" Yu don' 'onestly expect me ta not 'ave a'ready seen it do ya? " his expression was nothing but suspicious now as he stepped up in front of me.

' ! ' I tried to move to the side but he quickly caught me, his right hand firm on my left shoulder, keeping me in place. He didn't say anything, he just brought up his other hand and brushed my hair off of my cheek, revealing the band-aid. " What'is it? " he asked bluntly.

" I-It's just a cut is all. " I admitted.

" Aye, but, " he started to peel back the band-aid just enough to see the small cuts, " What they be from? ... A thorn bush? " he suddenly claimed, his gaze cutting sharp back to my eyes. I was trapped in them, I just couldn't look away. I was a complete blank, my mouth hanging open a bit as I tried to think of something to say but no words came out.

' I'm fecking caught '

His gaze seemed to relax a bit as he gently smoothed the band-aid back down. For some reason though both his hands started to travel farther up. He pushed and pulled my hair back till he held it in his hand as if he were about to tie a band in it to keep it up. He leaned his head back a bit to get a better look at my face. His eyes widened a bit, but his brow still shown something of displeasure. " Sa it was ye!" he finally burst out after a short pause. He let go of my hair, letting it fall back down over my shoulders and into my face. " Yu was the one spyin on me! Ah could'n' recognize ya wit yer hair down! " he accused with his hands on his hips.

I snapped out of my dead trance and made a face at him before looking away and fixing my hair with my free hand. " I-I wasn't spyin on you! " I said in my defense.

He arched an eyebrow in disbelief and leaned his head down to meet my eyes on the same level, his eyes glowering at me from under the strands of hair that fell down in front of them. " Then what were ye doin'? " he interrogated.

I swallowed hard, " I-I was just headin to the store! But then I smelt somethin weird comin from the trees! I just went to go see what it was! A-and then I heard you talking with someone! " I confessed.

His eyes grew even more in disbelief before his brow dug down deep again. " Did ya see who I was talkin' wit'? " he pressed, anger topping his words.

I looked at him,confused by how he was reacting. I shook my head slowly and answered, " No, I only saw you. I didn't get to see the other person. "

He automatically relaxed at hearing that. His shoulders drooped as he hung his head and let out a sigh of relief. He stepped back and brought his head back up, the mixed expression of being bored and slightly annoyed returned to his eyes. " A'right then. " was all he said as he dug his hands into his pockets.

Now I gave him a look of utter disbelief and confusion. ' That.. THAT WAS IT? ' I stared at him for a moment and he raised an eyebrow me in reply. " Who were you talking to? " I finally asked, turning the interrogation on him.

He paused for a moment, unsure on how he should answer, but soon he let out a sigh and brought out a cigar from his back pocket. " Ah was jus' talkin wit a Bonnie is all. " he answered with a flick of a light, starting his cigar.

I frowned and made a face at him, disliking the smell of a cigar even though I was used to being around them but also feeling awkward now that I realize what I had been stepping into. " Well I.. Sorry for ruining a moment with you and a, uh... A Bonnie.. " I apologized awkwardly as I step away from the pole to the side.

He snorted, pulling out the cigar to breath out a stream of smoke, " It's a'right Lassie. But.. " He trailed off as he set the cigar back into his lips.

" But..?" I raised an eyebrow.

" Ah 'ave a feelin Ah'm goin ta be needin ta keep an eye on yu. " he claimed with a small smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

" I'm sorry,what!" I looked at him as if he were crazy.

He rolled his eyes at me and grabbed my wrist, " Don' question et! Ah'm probably goin ta have tu now anyways. Now come on then, le's head back ta the building. " and with that he started to drag me down the street.

" W-wait! I-I still need to put up more posters! " I stumbled to to regain my balance before trying to pull away.

" Ya don' need ta do that 'nymore! There ain't na more poles to put'em on! Ay checked! Remember Ah was doin the same job! " he pulled me back and continued to drag me away.

" Well then at least let go of me and let me walk on my own! " I argued, still struggling in his grip.

" Naught a chance! Ah ain't lettin ya run past me this time! "

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading! Tell me if I missed any grammar or spelling mistakes!


	3. CH3 Allistor Kirkland part 1 of 2

**CH. 3 Allistor Kirkland 1/2**

After the Forest Scot had dragged me back to the Building, Brenda showed me around the place and introduced me to the other workers. For some reason though she didn't introduce the Forest Scot... When we came back she did say, " Oh! Great sa yu two 'ave a'ready met! Well then come on Ah'll show ya aroun' here then! " She must've thought that we already actually met and introduced ourselves.

I let out a heavy sigh and shot an annoyed look up at the same Forrest Scot that was walking next to me. He noticed and looked back, " What? " he cocked and eyebrow.

I just shook my head and looked away, " Nothing. Just tired.. " I muttered a lie.

" Well... Uh... Maybe ye should go ta bed earlier er.. Somethin.. " He said scratching his head, not sure on how to actually reply.

I rolled my eyes at the overused saying, " maybe.." Truth is I was actually still annoyed after what happened yesterday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FlashBack ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Well then we don' got that much time left fer taday. Sa how 'bout tamorrow we take the day off an Ah show ye aroun' town,eh? " Brenda offered with a grin. I smiled at her and nodded, about to voice my agreement when he suddenly butted in.

" Ah, naye naye, Ah'll show'er roun' town tamarra. " The Forest Scot corrected her, laying his large palm on the top of my head.

" Hm? Are ya sure? " she looked at him surprised.

He nodded, " We're a'ready... Acquainted.. Sa Ah don' see why not. " he shrugged.

" Well then, " her grin grew back, " Yu two have fun then! An' don' mess wit the poor Lass, she's still bran' new! " she shook her head and walked away laughing.

I hit his hand off of my head and turned to him, " Why did you do that! " I asked baffled.

He just smirked down at me, " Ah told ye Ah'm goin ta be keepin an eye on ya! " I just glared at him in disbelief. He laughed at my expression and headed for the door, stopping before exiting and looking back. " See ya tamarra Lassie. "he saluted me with a wink and then was off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My face turned pink a bit from remembering that last bit, but I was easily able to grunt it off.

" Sa then now we go ta... " Scot started out but trailed off as he tried to figure out where we should go next. While he did that I was wondering on my own, looking around us. I quickly spotted a small dirt path and naturally started to head over to it, curiosity of where it led pulling me in. " Ah naye ya don'! " I was suddenly pulled back before even getting close to a third step.

" Hey! What are you doing! Let go! " I yelled at him, trying to pull away but he had a good grip on the back of shirt.

" Ah don' think sa! Ah told ya Ah was gonna keep an eye on ye! An' that includes not lettin ya wander off! " he growled and started to pull me off into the opposite direction, " Come on now, Ah know where we'll be goin ta next. "

"Ugh." I growled back at him and just gave up, following back next to him. " Then where are we going? " I questioned, glaring at him.

He let go of my shirt and dug into his pocket, soon pulling out two tickets and holding them in front of my face. " We're goin on a ferry ride, courtesy of Brenda 'erself... An' don' make that face at me! " he ordered, hitting me on the head with the tickets.

My expression changed to confused and surprised at the almost childish action from him. " A.. A ferry ride? " I tilted my head.

" Aye, ya've already seen most of the places in the town. This way you can see aroun' the place an' see the size of it. " he shoved the tickets back into his pocket with a nod. I just gave him an unsure look. He looked back at me, his eyes always connecting with mine the second he turns. " It'll be fun, Ah promise. " he assured me, patting me on the back.

" Hm... " I just nodded and looked back forward. It was a bit hard to believe when his expression was his usual cooled over one. It made me wonder where his mind was exactly.

* * *

A.N. Sorry this one is short, I wasn't able to write much that night! Still,thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!


	4. CH4 Allistory Kirklan part 2 of 2

**Ch.4 Allistor Kirkland 2/2**

I leaned over the metal railing a bit, keeping my arms rested on it to keep me balanced. I was sitting on my knees on the seat side of the ferry and looking out over the deep blue-green water at my new town. I couldn't help but let a small smile break from my lips, I had to admit that this ferry ride actually was enjoyable. He's just lucky I liked to look at scenery's like this, a mountainous place with trees surrounded by water. I actually should be bored of this kind of scenery since it was mostly what I saw back home, but I still loved it. It made it even better when you could see the buildings poking out from the openings in the trees, I would always imagine they were lost ruins I was aiming to explore. My smile widened as I remembered this, but that soon faded as I was brought back to reality with the smell of that choking smoke.

I looked over my shoulder to , of course, see the Scot smoking another cigar; puffing out small clouds of smoke into rings on the other side of the small ferry. I grimaced at him, " You're going to die if you smoke so much... Or kill other people around you. " I muttered the last part bitterly as I tried to wave the smell away.

He just laughed at my claim, " Ya don' have ta worry about me, Lassie. " he looked at me with a snickering grin as if I were a child from what I said.

I turned around all the way now, taking my arms off the railing and setting my feet down on the floor. " Well then could ya at least not smoke around me? " I growled at him slightly, annoyance being blunt in my eyes.

He snorted at my request, causing me to twitch in reply. He smirked as he stood up and walked over to me. I felt myself stiffen as he stopped in front of me, he then leaned down toward me, making me lean away in reply. " Aye. Can. Do. What. Ever. Ah. Please. " he bobbed the cigar in front of me between his teeth after every word.

I gave him a shocked and insulted look at his mocking, to which his smirk just widened, making that twitch come back. My brow slowly dug down into a threatening glare as I quickly swung my hand up and smacked the cigar out from between his lips, making it fly and flip overboard. " Then I can do what ever I please as well. " I hissed his saying back at him.

His eyes were wide in shock at me, no one had ever done that to him before. He soon grew out of the shock though and returned my glare with a frown that almost seemed like a pout. " Yer gonna have ta buy me a new cigar when we get ta port now. "

I just rolled my eyes and turned to my side to look back out at the water.

He stood there for a moment in silence, I was expecting him to go sit back down where he was before but instead he sat down next to me. " Sa what was yer name again,Lass? K...Kyy... Keee..? " he stared at me with an eyebrow raised.

" Kyna. " I answered bluntly, not looking back at him.

" Ah,Kyna, right. " He nodded as if he actually remembered, " Well then... Where are ye from? Ya don' have no accent that's from aroun' here. Are yu a yank- "

I cut him off with a laugh, " No! No, I'm not a 'yankee', I'm from Ireland. " I smiled at him in amusement, to which he just looked at me confused. He was about to say something else but I rose my hand to stop him and answered him before he could ask, " Not everyone has an accent ya dope. I mean come on, I'm sure you've noticed not everyone in Scotland has one!" He didn't say anything to that, signaling that I was right. " Though... " I continued as I looked away a bit embarrassed, rubbing the back of my back, " I do slip sometimes and have a lil bit of an accent... But that's only when I'm relaxed,comfortable and am having fun.. Other than that I talk like... This? " I shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow at the last claim, " Then why aren't ya usin an accent now? "

I snorted at his question, " Because with you I'm cautious,serious and annoyed. " I smirked at his expression looking surprised about how blunt I was.

He suddenly grinned at me, " well then Lass, guess Ah'm going ta have ta get that accent out of ya somehow. "

I just laughed and looked back over at the passing water, " Good luck with that. " He only nodded, accepting the challenge and looking out at the water as well. " ... Hey, you never told me your name by the way. " I looked over at him again.

" My name? " He repeated the question to himself and seemed to be wondering about it for a bit, " ... Me name's Allistor... Allistor Kirkland " He finally answered.

I stared at him, confused on why it took so long for him to answer. ' That wondering look is on his face again... ' I turned back to the water, " Allistor Kirkland... Alright.. " was all I could think of what to say.

Soon we had gotten back to the port and got off. We ended up joking with each other until Allistor reminded me that I had to buy him a new cigar, from there we ended up fighting until he literally dragged me into a store and made me buy him one. After that he,uh... Escorted me home... Which I admit felt a little.. Awkward and embarrassing for him to be doing so.. Working with this guy really is going to be interesting.

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!

Also I feel like I should say that I am not assuming or stereotyping Scotland's landscape. I know it's not ALL foresty mountains. I just wanted where she lived to be like that cause it worked best for me. Also I'm not assuming Scottish calling those who are American Yankees. Whether it be true or not I would've put it in there cause I believe it fits..


	5. CH5 Acting Lessons

**CH. 5 Acting Lessons.**

I've been working with the Community Helpers for about two months now. Everyone is really nice, it's almost as if we're a big family. If that were true then that would make Allistor my big brother,pffft. It's a funny thought, but really Allistor and I have become friends now. Though he's still " keeping an eye on me " for whatever reason he has. And he's also a hot-headed, stubborn ass sometimes... I'm able to deal with it though, and counter his stubbornness with my own, so it's okay. Other than that he's actually a nice guy.. An interesting one actually but still nice. Can't wait to call back to Dad and tell him how I like living here and have made a good Scot friend.

I smiled to myself at the thought of his reaction as I walked through the doors of The Building. The Building is what we all call our headquarters, my only guess was that people were just too lazy to actually think of a name or they're just weird enough to give it a name.

" 'Ey there, Kyna! We got a big project for ya ta work on! " Brenda called out from behind the counter as she held the phone between her shoulder and ear so then she could write down on a notepad.

My smile widened at hearing this, all I've been doing these past months were working on small and simple stuff, now I get to work on something big! " Really? What is it? " I leaned against the counter,resting on my arms as I eagerly waited for her to answer.

She held up a finger, signaling me to wait while she finished her phone call. After a couple more nods and scribbling down on her notepad, she said a happy farewell to the person and hung up. " You an' yer teammate will be halpin a school wit their play! Do whatevah they ask ya ta do. " She finally answered as she ripped out the paper she was writing on from the notepad and handed it to me with a smile.

I nodded and looked at the paper to see that it had the school's address written down along with a short list of names and what I was guessing was the title of the play. " Alright then, sounds like fun. But... Who's my team mate? " I looked back up at her with an eyebrow raised.

" Well Allistor acourse. " She answered calmly as she sorted through some papers. " Ya two 'ave been workin tagether alot lately. Et onleh makes sense ta make ya teammates aftah all. "

" Uh... " I was at a loss for words, what she said did make sense so I had nothing to say against it; not that I was anyways. " Alright then, so where is he? " I questioned as I folded the paper and tucked it into my coat pocket.

She looked up and searched the room for a moment, " Well, he's... He's right there! " Right on cue, Allistor walked into The Building with a loud yawn. " Sa ya two go off now. " she concluded as she waved us away.

I nodded back at her, " Alright, see ya Brenda. Come on Allistor, we got a job! " I turned around and called out to him, grabbing his arm and dragging him back out of The Building.

" What? 'Ey! Stop draggin me! Where are we off ta! ? " he ordered as he awkwardly stumbled after me.

I denied his request and continued to drag him, " We're goin ta help out at the school with a play! " his only reply was a groan, " Aw, shut it! " I ordered him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Le Time skipper ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Can ya hand me that big brush over there? " Allistor requested, holding out a hand as he set a smaller brush in a bowl of water. Without looking away from my work I nodded and handed him the biggest brush of the set near me. " Thank ya. " And with that he went back to painting bushes onto the cardboard.

We had been working on props for the school's play for a few hours now. The play seemed to be a fairly big one considered the amount of people walking around the stage, practicing lines or also helping with the props. Everyone seemed to be working well with each other until.

" That is it! Daniel and Taylor! Off the stage! " The booming voice of a teacher came, making both Allistor and I flinch and look up. The teacher was now marching up to where we were, dragging a teenage boy by the arm in each hand. " Here, now you two will be working on props for the rest of the time! " she ordered as she shoved them towards us. She looked at us with a calm expression, " You two may take a break for a wee bit, " snapping a harsh glare at the boys she continued, " And you two will finish their work! " and with that she marched back up to her position on stage.

Allistor and I looked at the boys who grumbled something unintelligible as they rubbed their arms. " Uhm, well.." my voice suddenly came, making them look up in question, " We've already outlined what's going to be on these, so you just have to paint them in. Alright? " I directed them with a small smile.

" An' don' mess them up. " Allistor warned with a growl. To that the boys quickly nodded in reply and went to work to show him that they wouldn't.

I let out a small gasp," Allistor!" , I quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him away to the rows, " You can't talk to the kids like that! " I hissed at him as I shoved him into a seat.

He snorted, " They're teenagers, they can 'andle et! " he claimed, crossing his arms and propping his feet up on the chair in front of him.

I made a face at him before giving up on the topic and falling down into the seat next to him with an aggravated sigh, " Whatever. "

We both looked up and watched as the teenage actors tried to practice their parts. The scene they were practicing now hinted towards a romance scene, though it was hard to tell from how hesitant and awkward the teens acted towards each other. None the less the teacher still encouraged them with a " Good good"

" Are ya kiddin me? Ya can even feel the awkward jus' by watchin et! " Allistor suddenly burst out with a groan, clamping his hand over his face as if to block his eyes from seeing what was happening. The teens stopped and frowned at the ground from his comment, the teacher then turned around and looked at him almost horrified at what he just said.

" Allistor! " I quickly slapped him in the back of the head to tell him to shut up, but he didn't.

" Well et's true! " he growled at me,rubbing the back of his head.

Before I could hit him again the teacher spoke up in a challenging tone, " Well do you think you could do better? Give an example maybe? " she crossed her arms in front of her chest and kept her sight locked onto Allistor.

Allistor dropped his feet from the chair in front of him and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He stared back at her for a bit before answering with a smug smirk, " Acourse I can! " he jumped up onto his feet with his hands on his hips before looking down at me, " 'Ey, Kyna, can ya act any at'all? "

" What? Uh... Yeah, kind of? I've been in a few plays before-"

Before I could even finish, he grabbed my hand and began dragging me up to the stage, " Great then let's go! "

The teacher stood there for a moment, surprised that he actually agreed. When he finally got up to the stage though, she snapped out of it and handed us both a script. " Start from the top of the third block. " was all she said before backing off to the stage side to observe.

Allistor and I looked over the lines for a moment, luckily we knew which parts we were acting since the names were about the only things the teens didn't awkwardly mumble.

" A'right then! " Allistor finally said with a confident nod as he set down the script. " Now listen. You all need ta remember that yer actin! This isn't you that's doin this stuff. Et's the character! Ya need to be them! Live them! Be their personalities and feel what they feel! If ya still feel awkward after then just apologize or somethin after! " he lectured the teens watching before turning to me. " Sa are ya ready ta show them? Tarra? " he smirked as he used the characters name.

I rolled my eyes before setting my script down and smiling at him, " Sure am, Bryon. "

He smirk turned into a big grin from hearing his characters name. " A'right then, let's start! "

We both turned away from each other and waited in silence for a second. All the students and even the teacher looked confused at us. Before someone could question us I bursted out into a mad run.

Allistor quickly whipped around and started to run after me, " Tarra wait! Please! " he pleaded, one hand reaching out to grab me.

I stomped to a stop and spun around, smacking his hand away from me, " No! I saw what you did, Bryon! I'm done with you! " I yelled at him, my face scrunching up in a threat to cry.

" But you don't understand! I did it for you, Tarra! " he grabbed my hands, begging me to listen to him.

I almost broke out of character when I didn't hear a trace of an accent, but I quickly regained my place as I shook my head and shot accusing daggers at him, " What the hell do you mean you did it for me! ? How is that any good for me! ? "

I tried to pull away from him but he pulled me back and wrapped his arms around me tight. " I swear it was for you. So then I could stay with you. They would've taken you away from me if I hadn't.. " he whimpered.

I looked up at him and froze when my sight connected onto his piercing green eyes. They were filled with passion and sadness as he stared down at me. Staying in character was hard now as I struggled to keep my expression in sad disbelief instead of wide eyed shock.

" I love you Tarra... " he said quietly as he started to lean in. My eyes shot wide, not being able to stay in character anymore, I just stood there still as stone. Watching as he continued to lean in and close his eyes. My heart was racing as I felt his hands on my back pull me even closer. We were now only an inch away from each other and I refused to cave and ruin Allistor's lesson. And with that I began to close my eyes as well before suddenly.

Hiccup.

My head suddenly bobbed up from the impact of the air bubble in my throat. My eyes shot wide open from the sudden hiccup, ' Did that really just happen? ' I questioned as I looked back up at Allistor who had stopped at the inch away from me, his eyes open wide as well, staring at me in surprise. ' Shite,it did happen! '

"Pffft." he burst into a fit of laughter as he let go of me and took a step back, clamping a hand over his face. His laughter caused everyone else to follow suit in laughs.

" Ah, I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't- " I apologized and tried to defend myself, my face heating up from embarrassment from everyone's laughter.

" Et's okay Lassie! " Allistor claimed between laughs, his accent returning.

Hiccup.

My head shot up again from another surprise air bubble, causing even more laughs to erupt out. I just looked away towards the back of the stage to hide my face, ' Oh my god! '

" Well then, Ah think that's enough! You all should understand now! " he continued as he tried to control his laugh but was obviously failing. He put a hand on my shoulder and started to guide me to the stage doors, " Now you all practice while Ah go get this lass a glass of water! " he waved to them as we exited.

I sat down on the bench that was against the wall in the hallway, covering my face with my hands as I tried to calm down. After a couple minutes Allistor came back and plopped down on the bench next to me.

" Here, hold yer breath an' drink this. " he held out a water bottle in front of me, I could still sense an amused tone in his voice.

I lowered my hands away from my face and took it, " Thank, " another hiccup interrupted me, " ... You.. " I decided to end my sentence anyways. I then quickly held my breathe and chugged the water as I heard a snicker come from Allistor.

" By the way, thanks fer helpin me out wit that. Kids better 'ave learned somethin from it! " he brought up as he leaned again the wall with his arms behind his head.

I took the bottle away from my lips with a satisfying sigh as I couldn't feel the bubble in my throat anymore. " No problem... I'm just sorry about that blasted hiccup ruinin everything.. " I said quietly as I screwed the cap back onto the bottle.

He chuckled and looked over at me, " Ah told you et's a'right! Ya didn't ruin nothin! An' ya've got ta admit that wee squeak of a hiccup was kinda cute. "

I looked over at him to find him smirking at me. I quickly looked away as my face started to redden, " No it wasn't! I... Ugh,whatever! " was all I could find myself to say as my mind started to panic.

" An' maybe you should splash some water on yer face! Et's almost as red as my hair! " he joked, ruffling my hair.

" Gah! " I hit his hand away, " Or maybe I should dump it on your head! " I threatened him, trying to fight back to hide my embarrassment.

He just laughed even more, " Don' get sa hasty there Lass! " he jumped off of the seat in case I went through with it. He grinned at me as he placed his hands on his hips, " Come on, let's get back ta work! " and off he went back towards the theater doors.

I grumbled to myself before agreeing and getting up to follow him back.

Damn Forest Scot just LOVES to mess with me..

* * *

**A.N. Hahaaa.. Thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!**

**I almost called this chapter Hiccup... But I didn't wanna give the interruption away w''**

**Anyways.**

**I've been wondering if I should stop trying to write out an accent in this story. Or just step back on it and just go with ye,ya,wee,liddle,lass,lassi,bonnie. Stuff like that.**

**Right now I've been doing ye,ya= you - ta,tu= to - sa = so - Ah= I - acourse= of course, and others I can't remember. Also been cutting out letters in some like don' = dont and a'ready = already. And mainly with Brenda with some words ending in ah and eh instead of y or er ... And so on..**

**So yea, I'm wondering if I should stop or step back on it? Cause I think how I've been writing it might be stupid and possibly insulting? Which I don't want it to be! So... I'm not sure. What do you all think? Stop, step back, continue the same?**

**(I have tried listening to Scottish people talk, but I still have major problems trying to find a way to write it out. Which is why I ended up having it like this... )  
**


	6. CH6 Break Slip

**A.N: Woo! finally got this one done! Been working on it all day! Kinda long but It's good! Anyways about the accent.. I'm going to still write it, just step back a bit on some stuff. I'm mainly keeping it how it is cause I started with it like that... I'm just taking it as a learn and be sure to be more careful in the future kinda thing. Like.. Either not have accent, only do slang or only have something really small like with German being as What and Zhat... Also next time I'm gonna be sure not to have an actual place picked out in detail so then I don't mess anything up hehe... So yea. Thanks for reading! Tell me of any grammar or spelling mistakes I missed!  
**

* * *

**Ch. Break Slip**

" Nope. Ain't got no work fer ya taday, Kyna. " Brenda answered plainly. She slid her mouse from side to side for a bit until she finally glided over to the bottom right and chose to shut down her computer. " There ain't no work fer anyone taday actually. " She sighed when her computer finally blinked black.

I stared at her for a moment, almost in shock from what she had just informed me. " Are ya serious? But this place seems to always have work, even little things and chores to do around here! " I couldn't help but ask in disbelief.

She simply shrugged and started to tie back her thick,frizzy dark brown hair. " Et happens sometimes, Kyna."

I frowned at her answer, " Well... Alright. Guess I'll just go home then. " I turned around on my heel and started to head for the door.

" Ah, wait! " Brenda started again, making me stop as I was already half way out the door.

I kept my hand pressed against the glass door while I looked back at her, " Wha- AH! "

" Ah naye ya don'! " his voice came as I was suddenly swept off the ground and into the air.

" Allistor what the hell! ? " I yelled at him as he threw me over his shoulder and started to walk back into The Building, " Put me down NOW, ya damn Forest Scot! " I demanded of him as I struggled to get out of his grasp. I saw Brenda grinning at us as he walked past her desk.

" Denied! We got stuff we need ta do! "

" No we don't! Brenda told me there's no work at all today! "

He just grinned at me over his shoulder, " Aye, Ah know that. " I stopped struggling and only arched an eyebrow at him. His grin curled up into a smirk at me as he exited through the back door of The Building. As he stepped out onto the back porch he finally set me down in front of him, " That means et's yer first break here! " he announced with his hands on his hips.

I took a step back and eyed him suspiciously, " Riight... So? "

Brenda soon came out the door as well, laughing, " First break fer someone new 'ere means et's initiation time! " she crossed her arms over her chest with a big grin, " Alsa a time before a large project fer the whole Community Helpers family ta work on? That calls fer a celebration as well! "

' Initiation? Shite, those things actually exist! ? '

I looked between them both nervously, " I don't get it.. So what are we gonna do.. ? " Their grins seemed to widen at this question.

" Well first of all, we're gonna 'ave a wee get tagether! " she swept her hand in front of her and motioned behind me.

I followed her hand and turned around. When you got off the porch, the rest of the backyard was covered in healthy green grass with a couple trees sticking out here and there. It was fairly spacious so there was enough room for the tables, kegs, a grill and the odd looking mat that were set up; and still with room to spare!

" Well... Alright, but where is everyone? " I looked back over at them with an eyebrow raised.

" They'll be over soon enough. " Brenda nodded as she stepped off the porch and headed for tables. I looked back over at the scene and just watched as Brenda set up the empty trays and bowls on the tables. She was filling some large cooler with ice when I felt an arm drape over my shoulders.

" You're also payin fer all the booze. " he said slyly.

" Alright. " I automatically answered without thinking but then finally processed what he said, " Wait! Hell no! " my (e/c) eyes connected with his fierce green ones with a burning glare, his just looked back amused.

" Part of initiation, Lass! " he let out a loud laugh as he shoved my back, causing me to jump off of the porch to catch myself.

I quickly turned on my heel to face him again, " Allistor! " I growled at him, he only put one of his hands in his pocket at he looked back at me with a challenging smirk.

" Whoa there Kyna! Looks like ye need ta... Cool down. " he said smoothly, his lips curling into an even more threatening smirk as he said the last part.

I arched an eyebrow at this and started, " Why did you- " a flash of green cut me off as it collided with my cheek and exploded on contact, soaking part of my hair and my shoulder.

" Ah got 'er! " someone yelled in triumph, causing Allistor and other voices to burst out in laughter.

" What the hell! ? " I looked over to find a batch of my coworkers coming out from the side of The Building; either holding bags of food or buckets of, " Water-balloons! ? " I stared at them in confusion.

" Aaw! Sa we chose ta go with that after all? " Brenda walked up with a frown, " Well then fine. We'll just use my idea next year! ... Anyways. " She looked over at me with a sympathetic smile, " Sorry Kyna but yer the target for taday." she nodded at the group of our coworkers and went back to the tables, the few with the bags of food followed suit; flashing me smiles lined with the word 'sorry' on them as they passed me.

I swallowed hard and looked back over between the group collecting their water-balloons from the buckets and over at Allistor who started down the porch steps. " Well et is a bit warmer 'ere than usual." He commented, taking off his jacket and throwing it over the porches railing. He unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on his white shirt before grabbing a balloon from one of his friends. " Sa Ah don' see why we shouldn't cool off wit' some water. " he then turned to me, his threatening smirk returning, " Ah'd start runnin now if Ah were you. "

My eyes widened as I saw all of them raise an arm, water-balloon in hand. I bolted off as soon as I saw them all take a step toward me.

" AFTER HER! "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had been running away and trying to dodge their balloons for a while now. I've tried to catch and steal some of their balloons a few times as well; which I was able to do successfully sometimes, other times it just got me even more wet. Least I still got others soaked as well.

" Ah got ye now, Kyna! "

I looked over to see Allistor chuck a blue water-balloon at me. I grinned at him and simply jumped over to the side, staggering a bit to catch myself as I landed on the slippery grass. " Missed me, missed missed me, now ya gotta kiss me! " I teased,sticking my tongue out at him. I've always wanted to use that saying, but never remembered to when I was little.

I couldn't help but smile to myself at my childish action, but the smile soon faded as I was knocked over by something. My back slammed into the squishy earth and something large and heavy landed on top of me. I could hear everyone around let out a " Ooooh! " in reaction, others I could hear laughing at what had happened.

" Uugh, what the hell... " I let out a groan. My eyes had automatically shut tight from the impact and I had still kept them closed, not really wanting to open them until I got back up. I went to push the heavy object off of me, expecting to have to put a little effort into it but actually find that it moved quite easily.

" Well, that didn't really go as planned. Sorry about that, Lass. " his voice suddenly came in a bit of a hushed tone. It sounded close though.

' Wait.. '

My eyes shot open when I felt a breath go across my face. Allistor was right there above me! He had actually pushed himself up with his hands - that were both on the ground next to my shoulders - he hadn't been pushed up by me at all. I stared up at him in shock for a moment, but my eyes soon traveled down a bit and saw that my hands were still against his chest. I took my hands back down to me immediately

" S-sorry! " I apologized of habit.

He raised an eyebrow at me, " Why are ya apologizin? Ah'm the one that crashed into ya after all! " he snickered to himself. I was about to say something back but he started up again, " Which reminds me, " he looked back down at me, trapping my eyes in his, " My actual intentions of running over to ye, before Ah slipped and ended up knockin ya over.."

I froze as he gave me a sly smirk before lowering himself down to me. I was about to protest but it was already too late, his lips pressed against mine in a quick sweet kiss. Everyone around was " Ooooo" ing at us now, making the wave of heat I felt cross over my face even more intense.

Be backed away after a couple seconds but kept his face close to mine, an amused smirk still wearing on his face. " Ah missed ya, sa Ah had ta kiss ya,right? Or did Ah kiss ya better after hurtin ya? " he teased before getting up, grabbing my hand so he dragged me up with him.

I only stood there wide eyed once he had helped me back up onto my feet. I was in utter shock, I had no idea what to say or do besides stare at him! He just looked even more amused at this, but I could still see a tint of pink on his cheeks as well.

" Aaaw,Kyna! Now ya got mud all over yer back and in yer hair! " Brenda frowned as she walked over, the ground making squashing noises with every step she took. " And yer face is all red now! From the uh... Heat.. " she took a quick glance over at Allistor before continuing with a sneaky grin at me, " How bout ye cool down wit a wash? "

" Wh-what? " I looked over at her nervously. I was confused at what she meant, so was Allistor but it seemed he quickly caught on as his eyes got a sudden shine to them.

" To the pool! " he suddenly called out, sweeping me off the ground again like before. Everyone else yelled out in agreement as they went over to help Allistor carry me.

" Hey! Put me down! What the hell are you guys doing! ? " I panicked as I tried to get out of their grasps but they kept me firmly held. I looked over to where they were headed and saw that there was a pool where the weird mat used to be, " That damn thing was actually a pool! ? " I yelled out in disbelief. They all laughed at my reaction and started to count down from five, " Wait what are you guys doing! ? NO! DON'T THR- AH! " and of course they threw me into the pool as I was yelling at them.

As soon as I was under water I automatically started kicking and waving my hands down. Soon my head broke the surface of the water and I took a desperate deep breath of air; since I hadn't gotten a chance to take one before they threw me in. " You jerks! " I yelled at them and they only laughed and high-fived one another. I snarled at them and quickly swept my arm on the top of the water, causing a mini wave to come up and splash over them. Some of them dodged it, others got hit and yelped at the attack.

Brenda came over laughing, " Ey now! Calm down Kyna! Yer not gonna be alone after all! " her sneaky grin came back and I just raised an eyebrow. " Lover boy's goin in too! " she boasted as she grabbed Allistor.

" What! ? " he started to pull away from Brenda when the rest of the gang went over and helped pick him up, I grinned in amusement at this. Soon he was thrown over into the pool with me and even I burst out laughing when he came back up and spat out a stream of water. He glared at everyone and even at me as he pushed his dripping hair out of his face, though some strands still stayed and stuck to his face. My laughter died down a bit at this but I kept my grin, a blush creeping across my face as I looked at him.

' He's actually kind of cute.. '

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a day of nearly everyone being thrown into the pool, splashing people, dunking people and actually stopping to eat and drink and talk normally for a bit; it was getting late and everyone was heading home.

" Ya did good with yer initiation taday Kyna! " Brenda commented as she wrapped on her thick coat.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her, " Thanks. I'm just glad I wont have to deal with an ambush like that again. "

She laughed, " Aye, Ah bet ye are! But ya still never know! We also celebrate one another's birthdays and Holidays! " she grinned at me as she grabbed her purse and started walking towards the door.

I let out a sarcastic groan, " Aw man! "

She simply snickered and waved back at me. " A'right well Ah'll see you two tamarrow! Lock up the place before ya go! " and out the door she went.

I almost forgot that Allistor was still here as well. I looked over at him and he was frowning as he looked at the TV, it actually looked like he was kind of mad. " Allistor? " I tilted my head at him. My voice must of snapped him out of it as he looked over at me, he looked surprised.

' Guess he forgot I was here too. '

He looked back at the TV and let out a sigh as he grabbed the remote and turned it off. " Are ya ready ta go now? " he turned back to me as he threw the remote onto a lounge chair.

I nodded at him, " Yeah, but you know you don't have to walk me home every night,right? " I frowned at him.

He shot a glare at the TV for some reason and then looked back at me with a stern look, " Ah told ya Ah was gonna keep an eye on ya. Sa Ah'm walkin ya home. Deal with et. " he crossed his arms and loomed over me to try and show authority.

I huffed and turned around to head to the door, " Fine fine, whatever.. " I grumbled.

" Ah,wait, Kyna. " He started again, his tone sounding softer now. I looked back at him and arched an eyebrow in question. " Here, wear my jacket. Yer still pretty damp from taday, sa you'll get cold. " he offered, holding out his jacket to me.

I looked at him a bit surprised but then shook my head at him, " No it's okay, I'm fine. "

" Ah wasn't asking. " he stated, holding the jacket closer to me.

I frowned at him for a second, but soon my lips curled into a smirk as I accepted his jacket, " Fine. Least I can do is get your jacket all wet and dirty for what you did today. " I joked as I slid the jacket on. It was a bit big but actually rather comfy, and warm.

He snorted, " Whatever, ye know ya had fun taday! " he claimed as he followed me out the door. I only laughed at him.

After a while of walking we soon ended up at my house. Once I unlocked and pushed my door open, I turned back to Allistor and took off his jacket. " Thanks Allistor. " I smiled at him as I handed his jacket back.

He smiled back at me, " Naught a problem. " he nodded at me and draped his jacket over his shoulder.

" Well, I'll see ya tomorrow at work, okay? "

" Right, see ya tamarrow,Kyna."

I nodded at him and was about to turn around to go inside when he started up again, " Ah,wait, Kyna? "

I looked back at him and tilted my head, " What? "

" Ah,well, uhm... " he looked down and scratched the back of his head. It looked like his cheeks were reddening a bit, it was hard to tell since it was so dark. " Ah just was wondering... Would ya like ta go on a date with me? " he looked back at me, a bit nervous.

My eyes widened at his words. ' Wh-what! ? Is he seriously asking me this! ? WHY is he asking ME this! ? ' I screamed inside my head.

I tried to calm down before asking." U-uhm... A-are you being serious or is this a joke or something? " I couldn't help but ask on impulse. My face getting warmer by the second.

He frowned at me, seeming insulted that I would ask that. " Aye, Ah'm serious. Et's not a joke at all. "

My face was burning now, I looked down as I tried to calm myself but my mind was freaking out. " U-uhm... " I thought a moment. Unsure of how to answer, but then I started to think of all of the small good moments we've had together.

' Even though he can be short tempered, rude, lazy, stubborn, hasty and annoying... He's still nice, funny, interesting, listens, caring and he makes me smile... So... I guess I could give him a chance. '

I looked back up at him with a smile and nodded, " Sure. "

His eyes widened a bit and his jaw dropped a little in surprise, not really expecting me to say yes; I couldn't help but giggle a bit at his reaction. A big grin soon spread out on his face though, " A'right! Great! The Community Helpers are going ta be helpin set up and work at the up and comin Cultural Festival. May sound a wee bit boring ta ya but et's actually pretty fun! Sa how bout we have et then after our shift? "

My smile widened and I nodded again, " Alright,sure! "

To my surprise, he smiled warmly at me, not a grin or a smirk or a plain smile. " Well then... " he suddenly reached down and grabbed my hand, " Good night, M'lady. " He joked as he bowed and kissed my hand. he then looked back up at me and his smirk had claimed his face again. " An' thanks for the kiss earlier taday too. " he winked at me before turning around and walking away.

My face was on fire now. How was there not smoke coming out of my ears? I had no idea.

I slowly went inside, closing my door and fully locking it. I leaned against the door and clamped my hands over my face. Not sure whether to be freaking out,having a smile too big for my face or to be annoyed!

" Damn Forest Scot! "

...

I started to head up stairs since my face had decided on it's own with the smile option.

* * *

**A.N. Hahaa~ Hope you guys don't think this happened too fast for them or something. Cause ya gotta remember that they've known each other for months now. And it's just a date. No boyfriend girlfriend yet... AND I HAVE REVEALED A SECRET SIDE OF ALLISTOR... Hope you enjoyed that~ Again, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
